tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Spikewitwicky/March 30th, 2018 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm back at Autobot City, briefly. The place at least is habitable, but still not "home" like it was before. I don't think I can quite bring Megan here yet. Carly agrees... stay at the Ark. Help the 'bots there. Besides, dad seems to be having another rebound since he's been at the Ark. He's been coordinating supply delivers, and running the repair bay like he was doing 20 years ago. Still, I can't believe the damage that was done to Autobot City. The weapon the Decepticons used. It's like visiting a city that had been hit by a hurricane a month ago. The 'main' entrance looks like someone took a very crude bottle opener, and just ripped an entire structure wide open. But Grapple has been doing an amazing job. Power is pretty much restored to all areas, minus the sub-level ones. And we got plumbing "yah!" So, I'll be honest, the Ark is a lot smaller than Autobot City (obviously). Dad's been doign a great job running things. And the Autobots have been on th run so much, they haven't had "time" to get injured. Meaning, I've had a LOT of time on my hands recently. And I was thinking of the fear that I felt these past few weeks, especially a few days ago when it looked like the Decepticreeps were going to use the SAME weapon to descimate the Ark. It made me think that as strong as the Autobots seem... at that moment, given a few unfortunate turns of events, the Autobots would have been utterly homeless - down Autobot City, and a destroyed Ark. Scattered. And ready to be easily picked off. So... against Beachcomber's likely protests, and most likely Jumal's... I was thinking...we need ANOTHER structure. But this time...as much as Metroplex is needed for defense as it is for a cultural bridge between Autobot and human, the Autobots need a primarily military installation. Humans would be allowed, but it would be more military-based EDC style folks. It would essentially be a backup place Primus forbid Metroplex was ever offlined again, and the Ark was somehow...inaccessible (I can't imagine the Ark ever NOT being here, but let's be realistic, it is old, and a pretty easy target). So, I've been playing around with a few mods from Megan's Minecraft game. And I designed something. I initially thought it was stupid. If Optimus Prime or Prowl thought we needed a defense base on Earth, they would have already said so. But Grapple actually liked the idea. In fact he took to it. And he thought given the revitalized nature of Cybertron, we could have the resources to build such a facility. Again, this is so early in the process, I expect this would be filed in the "put it in the 'good idea' folder" area of development. It would be like the last line of defense for the Autobots, and as a result, Earth in general. Grapple wanted to call it Teletraan 3. I dunno. Threes rarely are memorable (minus Thor Ragnarok). And it's a generic name. But it's better than my name. Eventually, and this is PURE fantasy...but I would love to eventually see this base take on a life of its own. Not just be an inanimate object like the Ark, but like a living being, like Omega Supreme. We'll see. Maybe once we get back and settled into Autobot City, this will just be shelved. But anyway, I'm fine calling it Teletraan 3. It's better than my 'saved' name for this project: Super Fort. Category:Blog posts